The Hogwarts Cliques : The Mudblood Edition
by emliy02
Summary: When Hermione is betrayed and framed she finds a lot of people sticking up for her. Except Harry,Ron.and Ginny. When she is convicted she finds true love and is able to be free from the hands of Dumbeldore. All of this is located in her book. JFF x Hr
1. Chapter 1

It has been a tradition for many young boys and girls to have matured into breath–taking, good-looking men and women after 5th year. Going on past the Marauder's Time where the Marauders except Peter were located on this list. 6th year is also known as the popularity year. Where cliques are made and where the houses do not matter except for Quidditch.

There is a list every year where Hogwarts Heartthrobs & Hogwarts Hottest is put on. And only few are selected from each house, is put on the top 10. People will kill to be put on this list. For being put on it, it means you remain popular no matter what for the rest of your Hogwarts years and beyond.

This year, 5th year Hogwarts Heartthrobs are:

_Justin Finch-Fletchley – Hufflepuff – Muggleborn_

_Draco Malfoy – Slytherin – Pureblood_

_Terry Boot – Ravenclaw – Pureblood_

_Blaise Zambini – Slytherin – Pureblood_

_Harry Potter – Gryffindor – Half-blood_

This year, 5th year Hogwarts Hottest are:

_Hermione Granger – Gryffindor – Muggleborn_

_Lavender Brown – Gryffindor – Pureblood_

_Daphne Greengrass – Slytherin – Pureblood_

_Lisa Turpin – Ravenclaw – Pureblood_

_Pansy Parkinson – Slytherin - Pureblood_

With these 10, anything could happen. They could turn a party into a ghost town, a deserted place into the place to be. People looked up to them, faces turned to catch a glimpse of them, they were royalty. If they wanted something done, it was done. But this year was a year of surprise after all 2 muggleborns, were put on the top of this list.

What could happen you could ask? Everything.

That's what started everything. The Hogwarts Cliques, but when someone betrays you, there is no taking back anything. For anyone. Lets go back to 6th year, when this list came out. For that's where this adventure begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – Do Not Own Harry Potter

Disclaimer – Do Not Own Harry Potter.

It all started on, September 1st, at Platform 9 and ¾ because that's when school starts. Duh.

Anyways, when you're in 6th year well everyone is looking their best trying to compete for a slot on the list. Girls wearing fluttering, sparkly dresses showing as much as possible, some even slutty. Boys were showing off their muscular abs to everyone with their tight shirts, acting macho, and tough to act cool to the girls. But 2 stood out from apart the crowd.

"Who are those two?" everyone inquired. Whispering enviously and jealously staring at the two strangers to their friends about the two.

Hermione's -

Let's face it, everybody knows the bookworm, the "brains" of the trio. The primary subject of everybody's looks of pity, "Look at that poor girl" is probably the sentence that you have heard most of your life when Hermione's name was brought to the subject. Never had anyone said, "She is such a beauty" or, "I wish I was her". Oh no. Never at any point of time while she attended had any Hogwarts males ever tried to address Hermione as a girl, except for Victor Krum. Not Hermione Granger at least.

But this year, when Hermione crossed the barrier onto the platform, heads turn, and pretty soon everyone gawks at her. Even the Slytherins!! If you look around Hermione is out of place. Every girl her age or close is wearing silky dresses with embellishments, whiles the, the bookworm, is just wearing her everyday clothes.

Now, Hermione had "blossomed" over the summer. Her bush, of a hair was reduced into a silky luscious chocolate – brown semi – straight hair. All her curves were in the right places. Overall, she had the perfect body. It also helped that she had gotten into the world of fashion finally and now had every girl wanting to be her.

And when they found out it was their resident bookworm. Tempers flared, gossip spread, all about her. With Hermione being oblivious to all, with what was happening around her.

Justin –

In the trio's 5th year, you'd go up to someone and ask who Justin was they might say "Who?" and give you a bewildered look or even say "a pudgy mudblood", in Pansy's perspective. Or even "a shy, person, don't really know him. Wasn't he in the DA?" In the typical Gryffindor outlook, of Justin, maybe even a smart boy from Hermione. A Hufflepuff would only go as far as to say "A loner who only hangs out with Ernie and Hannah and I do believe he's on the Quidditch team." Well not this year.

This year he was "absolutely charming!" or "Who's that hunk?" or even "He's a mudblood! Are you sure? He damn right hot!" most girls almost swooned at a glimpse of him. And they did, when a courageous girl went up to him and asked for his name, where he then blushed. Most girls because one girl didn't see who the precious charmer was yet. And that girl was Hermione Granger. But she was soon to find out. Because after all the lists, who are posted by unknown people post the lists after the feast.

A/N: OMG! Wow thanks! Already 2 reviews! Yay! Well you guys inspired me to do another chapter. Even though it's a short chapter, but I really sort of like it. I hope it pleases you!!

Also I know in the 1st chapter everyone is Pureblood, except for Justin, Harry, and Hermione, but you know it doesn't make sense for Muggleborns, and Half-bloods to override everyone. Especially since it never says if they are or not. Although, the Muggleborn Revolution by Hamm On Wry it shows it could be and it is a very good story. But for people to be so offensive against Muggleborn and even have Dark Lords triumph over them. How can they overrule people if the people are twice the population? I mean I guess they could run scared instead of sticking together, but still.

Okay I'll stop now. Sorry went off task.

But anyways, if you don't think everyone should be Half- blood or Pureblood, well it's my story!!

Preview: This isn't an actual preview, but it shows what will happen.

Hermione is betrayed. – Harry and Ron – although more Ron

she is forced to escape - Azkaban

Hogwarts Cliques: The Mudblood Edition by Hermione & Justin – tells the whole story

In the end -

Hermione for Headmistress

Justin for Minister

Yes, I plan to have them eventually marry and maybe a sequel.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Ok, I don't Own Harry Potter.

HJGHJGHJGHJGHJGHJGHJGHJGHJGHJGHJGHJGHJGHJGHJGHJGHJGHJGHJG

Hermione -

I was bloody tired. I am in a crabby mood. And being prefect certainly didn't help.

First, I had to escort the 1st years ALONE to Gryffindor's dorm because Ronald decided to ditch his duties. Then I had to find over 5 students who had gotten lost! Of course I get back to my prefect's dorm the only thing good today that happened. Dumbeldore decided to have a prefect's dorm which connected to our own common room and Head's Dorm. But, I found out I missed a prefects' meeting because Ronald did not inform me of such. And since I was not there I got stuck with the latest and worst time slot of the patrols!

And you know what that prat did to me!

He asked me if he could copy down ALL of the SUMMER'S HOMEWORK.

And he could not work on his homework because of Lavender!

So, I, already in a bad mood, say "No!"

He then had the courage to yell back "Why don't you ever help me! Why am I your friend? All you ever do is READ! You, insufferable know-it-all MUDBLOOD BI--"

"You should be thankful I am your friend!"

I quickly slap him and then run out of the prefects' common room crying not even bothering to look back.

I hear muffled shouts and then footsteps with doors banging.

I speed up faster.

But as I get near the doors to the outside, someone grabs me and hugs me.

"Shh, its okay, Hermione, Ronald is just a prick that doesn't deserve you." Someone whispers softly against my ear.

I take a deep strangled breath, and smell mint and with a swish as a robe is covered over me. Then I know nothing. As I fade away into the darkness.

A/N: Sorry!! Writers Block. And I might delete or replace this chapter. Well if you like it, it stays. If you don't its replaced. But here's Justin from Hermione's unconsious!

Hmm. Should Hermione, be in the face of danger or in a comforting ally?

You decide! Vote Now!

Put Votes on reviews. Thank You!

And I think I'll stop putting on disclaimers because like no mater what you're going to know that Harry Potter only and always will be owned by J.K. Rowling. Unless you lived on a deserted island for forever and if you are, then tell me, I'll gladly put the disclaimer on. And I just think they're a waste of time. Sorry if I offend anyone. I just don't mean to. And tell me if you do. I will also put disclaimers up. But if speak now or forever hold your peace through this story.

Deleted Scene Add +

Can we just skip the feast? Nothing big happens. Let's say this scene got cut in the end. To make the point of the plot get across faster. Or at least that's what all the big – shot directors say. I might at the end put deleted scenes like the feast. K?

Deleted Scene Add +

I'm also cutting the train. Really I only had planned is for Harry and Ron to be shocked. So another scene added to the deleted scenes.


End file.
